What do you miss the most?
by The Marauders3
Summary: A little fic. about House and him beofre and after his leg. It talks about will...what he misses the most. Drama but some humur


Just something I wrote up while at mi amigas house. PLEASE let me know what you think!

GHMDHGMDGHMDGHMD

"Come on House! Pass the ball…uh, puck…er, whatever that thing is!" Yelled James Wilson as he watched Gregory House, his best friend run across the lacrosse field cradling the rubber ball.

The doctor had just joined an adult lacrosse league and this was his first game. So far he was defiantly the M.V.P. of his team. So far all the points scored were because of him. He, of course, had to let everyone know. However Stacey, his girlfriend and James Wilson, his best friend were the only two to actually bother showing up.

Stacey just watched sipping creamed coffee and stared as House ran back and forth. Wilson on the other hand was screaming like a new parent watching their kid's first ever soccer game. He would yell things like "COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! OHHH! Don't worry you'll get them next time" and of coarse he almost got kicked out for yelling "Reff, come on…can he do that? That has to be illegal!"

A few more minutes, and a few more points were scored-but then however the game ended. No doubt House's team had won…in fact they had shut out the other team entirely.

"Hey Wilson" he said as he ran up to the two of the most important people to him. They were actually the only ones that remotely mattered to him.

"So what do you say? I think we should celebrate the first victory of many to come" Wilson truthfully said smiling.

"Agreed" said Stacey smiling as she handed her cup of coffee to House to sip on. He declined and promptly told her. "People who exercise like me drink water and Gatorade. In less you work in some stuffy old office and work is your life, then you drink coffee." He joked.

"Hey Stacey wana' play with my stick" he continued to joke, she rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him as they made their way to the one car everyone had come in.

They got to the restaurant and everyone ordered what they wanted. Wilson drinking coke, Stacey drinking Dr. Pepper…and House drinking water.

"For someone your age you still are pretty athletic." Wilson said as he drank his drink threw his straw.

"Yah? What is that supposed to mean? That I'm old?" House said sarcastically toying with Wilson's conscious.

"Uhm…no, I was…" the brown eyed man-thinking he was serious of course started to spit out an excuse.

"Wilson…you should know when I'm being sarcastic or not?' House looked at him chugging his water.

"Yah-I thought you were but…you know you're really good at acting serious." Wilson stammered out.

"Sure you did." House said throwing the ball in the air and catching it before it hit the table or floor.

"What ever…hey do you want to go play golf tomorrow with me?" Asked Wilson.

"I never pass up a game of golf!" House smiled. Neither of them knew this time tomorrow his smile would be replaced with a look of the worst pain. This time tomorrow he wouldn't even be able to stand on his own two feet, let alone play lacrosse with his team.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMD

The ageing doctor sat in his office. The blinds were closed and he didn't want to be disturbed. He threw the ball in the air catching it in his right hand. He stared at it for a moment, the rubber texture, and the bright neon orange color of it stood out at him. He continued throwing it. The doctor, who was now head of the oncology department, walked in threw the door without even knocking.

"You know the blinds are closed-that means don't come in?" House said not taking his eyes off the ball.

"Just returning the favor" Wilson joked, but noticed his friend wasn't in a big laughing mood.

"You know what I miss the most?" The head diagnostic doctor asked. "What I could do before the infarction, but no matter how hard I want to, I'll never be able to do again?" Wilson took the bait.

"What do you miss the most?"

"Being able to run while cradling this ball," he held up the neon figure, "but really I wish I could just walk normally on the field, with out leaving little dints were I push on my cane." House met his electric eyes with the coffee bean ones that belonged to his friend. For a second Wilson could see a tear forming in Greg's eye, but he quickly blinked it away.

"Oh yah…and now I don't have an excuse for not drinking coffee" He smiled and they both shared a good laugh. But Wilson knew, behind the cold and shallowness of Gregory House there was a little boy who could no longer run, and who could no longer walk without an aid.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMD

Let me know what you think! PLEASE!


End file.
